


Cold Mornings

by Serpent_Fangs



Category: Becommissar - Fandom, Kommissar/Beca Mitchell - Fandom, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/F, Kommissar/Beca Mitchell - Freeform, Love, this is so gay, why am I writing this?, wtf?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: Luisa and Beca being super cute and fluffy! This is just adorable!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be nice! Please leave comments on how I could improve

Beep. 

Beep.

Beep Beep.

Beep Beep Beep.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

Bee-“Halt den Mund du blöder Alarm!” 

Luisa sat up and slapped her hand onto the beeping clock hoping to shut it up and sighed as the irritating ringing stopped. She looked at the time. 7:00....too early.....far too early. She shivered at the chill in their apartment and pulled the sheets back over her shoulders snuggling down into the warmth of the bed. Under the covers she reached out trying to find her Maus hoping to cuddle in the early hours of the morning. She opened her eyes when she only felt empty space and saw no one in Beca’s place. She was alone in their king sized bed and frowned slightly. Beca always slept later than Luisa so for her to be up early was strange. She sat up again and after reluctantly dragging herself out of the warm bed pulled on a black DSM hoodie and a pair of black sweatpants to keep out the chill. (Yes pretty much everything she wore was black) Luisa trudged into the kitchen of their apartment and looked around for the tiny Bella. “Maus?” She called out but she got no answer. She wandered around the flat for a bit searching for any signs of Beca but found none. She finally stopped outside their small shared study and opened the door. She grinned when she saw the back of the brunettes head with huge headphones on and loud music blaring through them. She noticed that Beca was wearing one of her t shirt and chuckled to herself. It was so big on the tiny girl that it could have been a dress. Beca would argue it was because Luisa was ‘freakishly tall’ but in reality Beca was just tiny. They would banter back and forth about it for hours on end never quite coming to a conclusion but to be perfectly honest they enjoyed their little arguments. They were more teasing than hurtful and neither one meant to offend the other. Beca started humming quietly and Luisa immediately recognised the tune. It was what DSM had sung at the car show where she had met the Bella. Beca always said that she always grateful that Amy hadn’t worn any underwear that day and she was grateful that Amy’s pants had split open because if they hadn’t then she never would’ve met her ‘LuLu’ as she called her. They had many nicknames for each other and Beca’s included ‘Tiny Maus, Maus, Little Bella, Liebling, Bec and Meine Kleine Maus’ The brunette had said that Luisa was over obsessed with the Maus nickname but secretly she loved it. In return Kommissar’s nicknames were ‘Lu, LuLu, Moose,German Goddess, Goddess of love, Sexy Goddess, Hot Goddess and literally anything that referred to Luisa being god like. These last few nicknames only came out when Beca was either drunk or had word vomit which was not as frequently as she used to.  
Luisa grinned again at how adorable her little Maus was and slowly padded up behind her wrapping her toned arms around the Brunnete after removing her headphones. Beca paused the track she was listening and blushed as she felt a soft kiss being pressed to her temple. “Hey you. What are you doing up?” “I could ask you the same thing Little Bella. Why are you up so early? Is it because-how do you say?- the early worm catches the bird?” At this Beca burst out laughing “Lu the bird catches the worm not the other way round!” “Ah yes that would make more sense, I will never understand these....what do you call them?” “Idioms Lu Idioms. Anyway to answer your question I am up because I needed to finish some work and wanted to get it done before you woke up.” Luisa nodded and then raised an eyebrow after looking At Beca’s screen. It was of their performance at the Car show. “And what work would that be Maus?” Beca blushed a little and shut her laptop before untangling the blonde’s arms from around her “Research?” She said hopefully and Luisa just laughed a deep throaty laugh before picking the Bella up and Beca wrapped her legs around her waist. “Can we go and snuggle up in bed? It’s freezing!” The tall blonde asked and Beca nodded before remembering something “Oh yeah the bloke is coming to fix the heater today so we should have heating again today!” “What a shame.” The German said and the brunette raised an eyebrow “I thought you would be happy about it? Why is it a shame?” The German chuckled lightly before softly kissing Beca. “It means we don’t get to snuggle to keep warm all day.” Beca snorted “Seriously dude? That’s why?” The German pouted a little in mock sadness and nodded. Seeing her girlfriends sad face made Beca melt instantly and she huffed “we can still snuggle if it makes you happy Moose. Now come on, carry me to the bedroom. We have limited cuddling time before the heater dude gets here.” And with that Luisa carried Beca into the bedroom and gently plopped her onto the mattress. Luisa climbed into bed after Beca and pulled the covers (which were still warm) up and around them before wrapping her arms around the little Bella. Beca rested her head on the blondes chest listening to her heartbeat and pulled the blonde closer burying her nose into her hoodie. The smell of cinnamon was comforting and she immediately felt relaxed. “I could do this all day Moose.” She murmured “Me too Meine Kleine Maus, we can get the heater fixed next week.” And with that they statyed curled up in each other’s arms for the rest of the day.

Ta Da!!!!! Please let me know what you think! Hope you like it even if the ending was a little cheesy!

-Fangs


	2. Hectic mornings....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time a hectic morning....4 years in the future in which the two have to get ready for a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I re read my first bit of this and thought ‘Hey why not do a second part where the story has moved on 4 years because it feels like that’s how long ago it was that I wrote this!’ So here it is! A very strange part two...hope you like it!

Beep

Beep

Beep Beep

Beep Beep Beep

Beep Beep Beep Beep 

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep

“Urghh shut up!”

Beca hit the snooze button for the fifth time that day and rolled over to snuggle into Luisa. She pressed her nose into Luisa’s neck and nuzzled it into the soft skin.  
“Guten morgen Maus.”  
“Urrghh” Beca groaned before pressing her body into Luisa further.  
They lay there and cuddled for a bit, just enjoying the company of the other. 

Luisa looked at the clock on their bedside table and her heart stopped. It must have been wrong. She grabbed her phone and nearly dropped it when she saw the time. 

“Scheiße!” The German hissed before pulling herself out from under the Bella. She jumped out of bed and started shouting at the Bella.  
“Beca! We need to get up now! Scheiße!!! Pieter and Amy’s wedding starts at ten o’clock and it’s 9:30 now! Verdamnt! We are going to be so late! And I’m Pieter’s best man! Technically best woman but still! Scheiße scheiße scheiße!” 

By now the Bella has also jumped out of bed and was running around trying to find her dress. “Luisa stop flapping and get dressed! And DO NOT forget the rings! I saw that happen in a movie!”  
Luisa nodded and started trying to get her suit on.  
Her white shirt went on no problem.  
Her trousers however were another story.  
They had suspenders and every time she got them clipped on they pinged off. “Fuck!” She cursed as she fought with them until a small pair of hands took each suspender out of her hands and clipped them on for her.  
“Danke little Bella.”  
“You’re welcome Moose.” Beca said after pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. The German grinned before tying her tie and running to the bathroom to do basic makeup. Eyeliner and a nude lipstick was all she needed. 

As she walked out of the bathroom her breath hitched. Beca was stood there in a little navy blue dress and she looked stunning. The dress itself wasn’t anything special but Luisa had never seen her in a dress before in the 7 years they had been together. She looked jawdroppingly gorgeous and it was all Luisa could do to not ravage her right there right then. 

Beca was equally in awe of Luisa as she hadn’t seen her girlfriend in a suit before and god it was hot. “Hot! I meant what! What shoes are you going to wear? Oh you’re already wearing them. I like the suit...it looks hot. As in sexy not as in temperature, like I think it looks attractive and makes want to rip it off of you.” The Bella rambled and the blonde started to chuckle. She stopped when she saw the bedside clock flashing 9:52  
“Fuck!”  
Luisa grabbed her suit jacket and the rings before dragging Beca out the door! Beca shut the door behind them and ran after Luisa as fast as she could in heels. Luckily for them the church was only a 10 minute walk from their flat and at the speed Luisa was running it would be 3 minutes max. Seeing Beca was struggling to run with her heels Luisa stopped and scooped her up, carrying her bridal style. Thank god Luisa worked out religiously and had muscles of steel or she wouldn’t have been able to run whilst carrying the Bella. 

They got a few odd looks but Luisa just kept running and when they finally got to the church they looked okay. Luisa checked her watch and as she did so she breathed a sigh of relief. 

9:56

They had a few minutes. They rushed inside and Beca went and sat with Chloe and the rest of the Bellas while Luisa ran up to the front and stood next to Pieter. “I’m so sorry we’re late Pieter!” She said and he just grinned at her. “I knew you would make it somehow. The others were offering to stand in but I refused. I knew you’d turn up.” He grinned at her again.  
“Feeling nervous?” The blonde whispered and he shook his head, “this is the happiest day of my life. I have no reason to be nervous.”  
Luisa nodded and looked back to see Beca whispering to the Bellas and grinning madly.

“So when will you be getting married to the Bella?” Pieter said and Luisa nearly choked on air.  
“Pieter!” She hissed.  
“What? I just asked! So when?”  
“I don’t know! I haven’t even thought about proposing. Well that’s not true...I have thought about it but I haven’t thought about doing it.”  
Pieter raises an eyebrow “Why not? You have been together for 7 years now! Why don’t you ask her? Or are you too scared of rejection? Come on Luisa! If she thinks you aren’t serious then she’ll leave! Just think about it ja?” He said but before Luisa could answer him organs started sounding and the church doors opened. 

—————————————————-

 

They made it through the entire wedding and everything had gone perfectly. Now the reception was on Amy’s new yacht the ‘Fat dingo bitch II”  
The boat was bigger than the last one so the entire congregation could fit on it. 

With everyone on board they all went into the dining area where Luisa sat next to Pieter at the bride and grooms table whereas Beca sat with some of the Bellas on a separate table.  
Beca was still completely absorbed in her little world with the Bellas and Luisa felt slightly jealous at the way that Beca just melted in with her friends and seemed to not need Luisa at all. Luisa wasn’t a needy girlfriend at all but she liked to have Beca to herself as she was worried, as her past lovers had left her unexpectedly, that Beca might do the same. 

Luisa focused her attention on being a best woman instead and stood up clinking her glass to get everyone’s attention.  
When everyone was silent she began.  
“As best woman I feel it is my duty to give a good speech to my best friend Pieter, however I also feel that it is my duty to embarrass him as much as possible while doing it. To start with let’s talk about Pieter! Now there are no skeletons in his cupboard, or so I thought.” There was a laugh and an ‘Oooh!’ From the congregation and Luisa grinned. “Now I’ll come onto that in a minute but I would just like to say this, I am as ever in bewildered awe of anyone who makes the kind of commitment that Pieter and Amy have made today, and I know that I would struggle to do it but enough of that, now about Pieter and those sheep!” Everyone laughed again and Pieter rolls his eyes whilst grinning.  
—————————————————-

The rest of the reception was great and everyone was dancing like crazy and also getting incredibly drunk. I had, had 6 beers and a few shots of vodka so I was definitely heading towards wasted! As I downed another shot I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind and I turned to see Beca grinning up at me. “Hhhallo Mausss!” I slurred and she giggled, “Lu you’re drunk!”  
“And yyou’re nnot?” I said slowly  
She shook her head “remember last time I got really drunk?”  
I winced at the memory.  
“The flat smellt liiike vomit forr days.”  
“Well I’ve learnt my lesson! Just water for me!”  
I smiled and just bent down to kiss her. I missed her lips and just ended up kissing her cheek and giggled.  
“Was it true what you said Lu? That you’d struggle to make that kind of commitment? Do you not want to get married?” She suddenly said.  
I sobered up a little then and looked her in the eyes. “Beca the real reason that I haven’t asked you to marry me...is because I’m scared...I’m scared of rejection.” I said voicing Pieter’s earlier words.  
“What if I promised you that I would say yes?” She said and I took a deep breath.  
I slowly got down on one knee and held my hands out to her. “Beca Mitchell, do you promise that when I’m not drunk, you will marry me?” I said.  
She just looked at me and smiled.  
“Luisa Adler Meyer. Yes”


End file.
